


Perfect Landing

by viciouswishes



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara spends all her time flying or sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dramaturgca](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dramaturgca).



Two weeks until Galactica's collecting dust and Kara spends every moment of her time flying or sleeping. Tigh complains that she's wasting fuel. This time Kara took Sharon with her and frightened Racetrack on her routine patrol.

Now Kara's watching Sharon as they shower. Knowing that she too has gotten off from flying. Kara pushes Sharon against the wall, all wet, naked, and hungry kisses. Sharon's whimpering and begging Kara to make her come. Kara fingers Sharon's clit with the same precious that makes her the fleet's top pilot.

When Sharon's body shudders with orgasm, it's just like a perfect landing.


End file.
